Profound and ongoing advances in biomedical science are not being translated effectively into improvements in the overall health of the American public. Though many programs train basic and clinical research scientists, training in research at the interface of medicine and public health is scarce. Addressing this deficiency is vital to the public health. The goal of the New York University School of Medicine proposal is to solidify and evaluate the effectiveness of an innovative new program to train post-doctoral, physician fellows in health protection and preparedness research and create sustainable research linkages between academic institutions and front-line public health agencies. After a rigorous and focused curriculum in core public health disciplines and research methods, fellows work with one of a cadre of outstanding mentors investigating real-world challenges at the interface of medicine and public health. Organizational partners include the New York City Department of Health and Mental Hygiene, the New York City Health and Hospitals Corporation, and the New York University Center for Catastrophe Preparedness and Response, allowing for a broad diversity in exposure to health protection and preparedness research as well as bidirectional transfer of experience and expertise. The initial cohort of six fellows (from three disciplines), now mid-way through this two year Master's in Science degree granting program, is engaged in diverse research initiatives on topics from colorectal cancer screening among immigrants to health literacy interventions to improve care of pediatric patients in emergency departments to exploring the power of natural language processing for medical record-based detection of medical errors, with implications for syndromic surveillance. The Division of General Internal Medicine at New York University School of Medicine is committed to developing a Center for Population Health Research and Training that can meaningfully contribute to building the Nation's supply of physician public health researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]